


The Color of Memory

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz thinks about her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Law and Order SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.

The plate was black, kohl against the two oblong mounds of sticky rice. Nori bound the ends of each; when Liz was a little girl, she had often watched her father eat sushi this way. Then, the nori was a rope of dark emerald around a boat of snowy beach wood. Her father had always preferred sturgeon roe in his, but she could remember the times when he opted for salmon roe. The little coral colored pearls had always fascinated her. Tonight they gleamed in the smoky light, dull azure-the color of her memories-against the little pink balls.


End file.
